Buffy Craze
by Parody Lord
Summary: Buffy and friends have one crazy night


(razy 3uffy \ight

During a boring week, Buffy and gang decide to have a crazy crazy night.

Chapter 1 - Down in the Mud ------------------

"So, what shall we do first?" asked Cordy, looking at Faith.

The gang were taking a walk through the woods, chatting animatedly.

"Um... i dunno. B?"

"What about a wrestling contest?" asked Buffy.

"Ha!" Xander scoffed. "How could us normals fight two slayers and two vampires."

"We can work it out." said Spike, warming to the idea.

"Alright," said Xander" lets put all the names in a hat. He took off his hat and placed it on the ground.

Willow wrote the names down and put them in the hat.

Buffy Faith Willow Spike Cordy Xander Anya Dawn Tara

Ok, first up. Dawn and Anya.

"Yes!" said Anya, who obviously was over excited.

"Ooh, this could be fun" said Dawn

"You know what would be more fun?" said Anya. " Mud wrestling."

Xander let out a sigh. "That would be awesome." He blushed.

"OK then, mud wrestling it is." Buffy led them over to a part of the woods which was particularly wet and muddy. Willow had brought a paddling pool and filled it with mud.

Dawn jumped in, happily. Anya followed suit.

"Ok, first one to push the other out the paddling pool wins. GO!" buffy yelled.

Dawn, straight away ran at anya, who easily tripped her up. Dawn fell flat on her face. "OW!" she giggled, and grabbed anya and pulled her over into the mud.

Xander loosened his coller, looking hot. Buffy frowned at him. "I hope youre getting turned on by Anya, and not my sister."

"Definately anya" Xander hastened to reply.

Meanwhile it was clear Dawn was losing, and soon enough she toppled out of the paddling pool.

"I WIN!" shrieked Anya.

Willow used a spell and cleaned both of them. Somehow, Anya's top had become brushed up and so her breasts were in full view.

"Ew!" shrieked Cordy, but she was alone in doing so. Xander looked turned on and started making out with ANya.

"Okay, round 2" said Buffy.

She pulled two more names out

"Cordy and Spike"

Everyone burst out laughing and Cordy looked indignant. "What! How am i ever gonna do this?"

They compromised by tying Spikes hands behind his back. He jumped into the pool of mud and fell over, unable to keep balance.

Cordy jumped in and crouched over him, trying to pull him out of the pool. Spike wrapped his legs round her trieng to stop her. Instead of being iritated, Cordy looked turned on and started to make out with Spike.

"Cordy! This is wrestling, not a make out session!" Called Faith.

"Im sorry, but this is just so hot!" Cordy gasped.

She jumped out of the pool, pulling Spike along with her. They continued thier make out session, with out untying his hands.

After five minutes they broke apart but Spike kept trying to slip his hand under Cordy's top.

"Right... Well, um two more names." Buffy called, uneasily

"Willow and Tara"

"Wow! What luck!" said Xander.

Both Willow and Tara gave him a glare.

"This is gonna just be a girl on girl mud fun porn" muttered Spike.

Sure enough, after one feeble attempt to push each other over, they collapsed on the mud and started making out,  
tounges probing.

No one tried to stop them, and just watched. Xander tried to surreptiosly slip his hands in his pants, but Anya stopped him and put her own hand down there, herself.

Slowly, the two muddy girls started pulling each others cloths off, as though they had forgotten about being in a paddling pool of mud, being wathed by thier friends. Spike and Cordy took the oppertunity to go to the side and continue thier make out session. Faith, out of the corner of her eye, saw Spike pull off Cordy's top, but was more intrested in the Lesbian action.

When Willow began to pull off Tara's panties, she had decided enough is enough. "Woah, woah. Alright stop it now."

Willow and Tara sat up, looking mortified. They hurridly pulled thier clothes back on. The group turned.

"SPIKE! CORDY!" Dawn yelled. Spike looked up from licking COrdy's boobs.

"What?" he asked innocently.

After they were all finished and decent, Buffy said. "Shall we stop with the mud wrestling now?"

"NO!" yelled Xander

"What?"

"We need some slayer on slayer action here!"

Buffy sighed. She knew this was going to happen. She said, "fine, cmon Faith, lets go."

Faith looked excited and leapt into teh pool. "Cmon B."

buffy knew that this time, the outcome mattered. All the other outcomes were not important.  
This was the important one.

She leapt in after Faith.

Faith leapt upon Buffy, pushing her down into the mud, and jumping over her. "Cmon B, gimme a good fight!"

Buffy got up, irritated. She ran at Faith and shoved with all her might. Faith almost fell otu of the pool but steadied herself. "Thats more like it!"

Faith pushed Buffy down, but fell herself on top. Buffy's face was pressed into Faiths breasts. She felt an unexpected arousal and had the urge to pull down her top. Faith shifted herself so they were face to face. They looked into each other's eyes. Faith licked her lips, and was subconsiously rubbing her groin into Buffy's. Faith lowered her face and was about to kiss her, when buffy pused with all her might and Faith flew out of the pool.

The gang cheered but they were a little shocked as well. "That was horny" Buffy whispered to Faith

"Yeah" Faith agreed, and promptly pushed her lips against Buffy's and pushed her tongue into her mouth.

After a minute of making out, Buffy resurfaced. "What?" she asked the shocked faces. "cant i be crazy too?" isnt Everyone laughed, and the happy atmosphere came back. " By the end of the night we'll have gone all the way, eh B?"

Buffy laughed and said, "OK guys. What next?" ...


End file.
